


Lunch is Served

by fawatson



Series: ITOWverse:  Autumn Holidays 2010 [16]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: American Thanksgiving, Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over lunch, the characters hash out a new plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch is Served

So, are we all _finally_ agreed?” asked Ralph. 

It was their third meeting.  The first two had seen them arguing back and forth, round and round, unable to agree, until inevitably, some plot development had called each back to his (or her) novel.  It wasn’t until Olive had emerged from her chat with the Interviewer, enthused with her ‘good idea’, that the deadlock had been broken.  Not, of course, that many of the characters had really given much weight to the idea at first.  But, in true Olive style, over the next day she had persisted, enlisting allies in the most unlikely places. 

The three most widely travelled characters had found themselves positively besieged for corroboration:  just what was this ‘Thanksgiving’ the Interviewer had spoke of?  And would it really be important to the Secretary? 

Ralph’s sketchy memory of one Autumn visit to New York was dissected; Jan was asked to repeat his story about staying with an American family during one mid-west summer holiday so many times that he had pronounced himself quite hoarse from talking.  But Joe – Joe! From being a relatively obscure character usually ignored by everyone, he suddenly found himself the most sought after character in the community, as everybody pursued him for insights into this peculiar foreign holiday.  In the end he had complained he had no peace to write anymore and had gone back to his island. 

“Well?” Ralph questioned again, looking round the group.  They all were looking at one another, indecisively, no one quite wanting to speak first.  “We really do have to decide _something_ , you know, and quickly.  Leo and Helen won’t be able to keep the Secretary busy for much longer, and you know if she sees us all meeting again she’s likely to become very suspicious.” 

“Oh, but this is just lunch,” protested Olive, gesturing to the soup tureen on the centre of the table, surrounded by bowls and spoons showing the remains of broth. 

“No, that won’t work,” said Mrs Timmins.  “Not with so many of us here, and not when we’re eating in the large hall.” 

“The problem is none of us really knows much about it,” explained Sandy.  “It’s all very well wanting to give her a special day, but do we know enough to make it special for her?” 

Somehow, without anyone ever really agreeing this was the plan, they found themselves inexorably adopting it, as they all discussed the logistics of something called ‘Thanksgiving’. 

“Right, that’s it,” pronounced Ralph decisively in the end, as he assigned tasks.  “You each know your stations.  Let’s get to work.”


End file.
